<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demon's Bride by OneofWebs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311909">Demon's Bride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs'>OneofWebs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Gabriel, Coming Untouched, Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Eggpreg, M/M, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Priests, Rimming, Top Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel should have known better. Priests don't dabble in spells and superstitions, the book had been there. If he'd known what sort of trouble it would bring, in the form of the demon Crowley, Gabriel would have never picked the book up. Or, rather, he might have read it earlier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demon's Bride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>whoda thunk i'd get the sudden urge to write good omens fic again? certainly not me, but there wouldn't be any other pairing i'd get a sudden jive for. it's whack, really. Been scrollin thru twitter mindlessly (as in someone sent me some links i hate twitter) and fell in love with this whole priest/demon dynamic thing and HERE WE ARE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a mistake. Gabriel hadn’t ever <em>meant</em> to summon a demon, but the books had all been in an old dialect he didn’t understand. He’d read it and thought he knew what he was doing, but as it turned out, the words could differ greatly from one dialect to the next. What he thought might have been some superstitious call for health turned quickly into a nightmare. The spell had been so powerful that it hadn’t even needed the steps to be followed properly, just the intent to be there and the words to be said.</p>
<p>A demon followed. A horrible demon. It was tall, monstrous, and only half man. It called itself <em>Crowley</em>, with a hiss, and stood nearly seven feet tall on the first bend of his tail. His tail. The demon Crowley was a snake creature; there were scales littered around his hips that all collected to where his skin turned into the snake, a long, rattling tail. His arms were covered in the same scales, speckling until they thickened just below the elbow to create a solid black. His fingers were knobby and ended in <em>claws</em>. Crowley had long hair made of burnt fire; his eyes were a stark gold, no white, and a slitted pupil. On his lips had been a smile.</p>
<p>Gabriel remembered the first time he’d summoned Crowley. It had been an accident filled with stammering, shouting, and attempts at banishing. It had ended quickly when the demon Crowley had grabbed Gabriel by his wrists and held him close, close enough that, when he hissed, his tongue poked out between his lips and brushed across Gabriel’s own.</p>
<p>“You’ll summon me again, priest,” Crowley hissed. “You won’t be able to get enough.”</p>
<p>With that, the demon had surged forward, keeping Gabriel still in his place like prey, and kissed him on the lips with enough force to send Gabriel reeling. But Gabriel couldn’t get away. Crowley’s tail had come to wind around his legs and help hold him in place. Crowley’s claws dug into his skin, without even the slightest care to be gentle. It was by the grace of God that Crowley didn’t force his tongue straight down Gabriel’s throat. He’d seen the length of it and feared it might somehow reach deeper.</p>
<p>When Crowley pulled back, Gabriel needn’t banish him or beg him away. He just vanished. Right back through the burnt ash on the ground from whence he’d come. Crowley left on his own, that promise still lingering in the air that he would be back. Not because he had any plans of breaking onto sacred ground and risking his own skin, but because Gabriel would summon him back. At the summoning of a priest, Crowley would be able to stand on that sacred ground. He would be able to do <em>anything.</em></p>
<p>The problem only arose when Crowley turned out to be right. That kiss had been searing. It had left an imprint so warm on Gabriel’s lips that he couldn’t resist it. Had the demon bitten him, injected him with some venom? Is that why he couldn’t resist the urge? It didn’t matter. Gabriel hadn’t cared. He’d been drawn back to that summoning book like he was some helpless animal in need of their next meal. He would be excommunicated, for this, if anyone ever found out. He flipped through the pages, regardless.</p>
<p>The second summoning had required Gabriel to follow the ritual precisely, but Crowley had appeared in what must have been his <em>full</em> glory. A longer tail. More scales that sparkled quite like the night sky did. They had moved up to his collarbone, his neck and jaw, and his face. He looked like a king, if Gabriel had ever thought to know what a demon king looked like. Whatever it was—it was beautiful, and Gabriel remembered the shiver that had taken him as well as he remembered anything.</p>
<p>Now, Gabriel knew the summoning by heart. He shouldn’t do this. He knew he shouldn’t do it. Each time he completed the summoning, he felt a bit darker, himself. He felt as if he’d taken himself closer to hell, and he regretted it each time. The worst part was that Crowley <em>enjoyed </em>the fact that Gabriel regretted the summonings. Now, on summoning number five, it was like a game when Crowley pulled himself up out of the ground. Like a predator with eyes on his prey; his prey just happened to be one very fine-looking priest.</p>
<p>“Needy,” was the first thing Crowley said, pulling himself up out of the burnt ash. He looked at Gabriel with dilated pupils and a grin. A grin of sharp teeth.</p>
<p>“N-no,” Gabriel tried to argue. He was trying to convince himself.</p>
<p>“Oh, I see it. I can smell it on you. That <em>desire</em> to have your clothes ripped off, my teeth in your skin. Oh,” Crowley licked his lips, slinking closer. Gabriel backed away, grabbing at the white collar around his neck and trying to avert his eyes. “I spend so much time telling you what you want. Why don’t you tell me what <em>you </em>want.”</p>
<p>Gabriel backed up until he hit the wall and shook his head. He sucked in a deep breath and finally raised his eyes to look at Crowley. This was the last time, he told himself. He was going to finally have the strength to tell Crowley he was <em>never</em> going to see him again.</p>
<p>“I want you to <em>leave,</em><em>” </em>Gabriel said. “Take your book with you.”</p>
<p>Crowley snorted. “Leave? You’re the reason I’m <em>here</em>, doll face. You get all high and mighty on your pulpit up there, but then you come down here so you can feel <em>weak</em>. That’s what I’m good at, you know. Making pretty men feel weak.”</p>
<p>Gabriel frowned. “You think telling me you do this with others will make me change my mind? If anything, that makes me want you gone <em>more</em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh, jealous?” Crowley came closer, pulling himself forward on his hands. Slithering across the floor. His tail rattled. He hissed. “I believe that’s the scent of jealousy, now. Is it?”</p>
<p>“Why would I be jealous?”</p>
<p>Crowley surged up as he approached, bracing himself on the stone wall just above Gabriel’s head so he could tower over him, look down on him with a sly little grin. Gabriel didn’t even have to glance down to know; Crowley had pressed so close to him that the head of his cock nestled against the crook of Gabriel’s thigh and pelvis. That was when Gabriel noted that it was just <em>one</em> cock. There was a second one. He could feel it, in the space between his thighs—not quite as aroused as the first. Gabriel gulped.</p>
<p>“Because you want this,” Crowley mused, smirking. Then, because he knew it would make Gabriel pliant: “you’re the only one.”</p>
<p>Gabriel couldn’t even muster the strength to say <em>no</em>. He only frowned and gave a half-hearted struggle as Crowley grabbed his wrists and pulled up his arms, pinning him against the wall. Crowley rolled his hips, rutting the thick of his cocks into Gabriel’s hips and relishing in the way he shivered. The way he still had that defiant frown on his face like he wasn’t blushing straight down past his sleek black shirt. Crowley had both of Gabriel’s hands in one of his own, and that left him free to drag a very sharp nail down from Gabriel’s neck, collarbone.</p>
<p>He would never harm the perfect white collar, nor his pretty cross necklaces. Crowley wasn’t <em>evil</em>. Besides, it was more fun to see it on Gabriel’s face—the terror that God was somehow watching a man of her word lay with a demon. It was delicious. It was tantalizing. And Gabriel <em>shivered</em> as Crowley began to break open his shirt, one lost button at a time. They popped underneath the sharp of his nail, and Gabriel’s shirt fell open. Slowly. Crowley pressed just close enough that the tip of his nail left an angry, dirty line down Gabriel’s sternum. Never enough to break skin.</p>
<p>“What will you do, priest?” Crowley hummed. “Will you let me have my way with you? Will you go lax in my arms like that takes all the fun out of it?” he leaned closer to hiss his words right into Gabriel’s ear. He licked along the shell, feeling the way Gabriel shivered and his hips bucked.</p>
<p>“No, that’s not right,” Crowley amended. “You know I don’t care. I’ll slam you face first into this wall and fuck you until the bells ring if that’s what I want. You couldn’t stop me. You couldn’t stop me if you <em>tried</em>—but you won’t try,” Crowley hissed. He stopped only to drag his teeth over the curve of Gabriel’s jaw, down to his neck where he pressed his lips. Pressed his fangs.</p>
<p>“N-no,” Gabriel managed out. “Don’t you dare. Don’t <em>bite</em> me, you—”</p>
<p>Crowley stopped just short. Instead, he ran his tongue over the expanse of skin, digging his nails a bit harder over the pulse point in Gabriel’s left wrist.</p>
<p>“Maybe you want it sweetly,” Crowley hummed. “Maybe you want me to caress your face and whisper how beautiful you are?”</p>
<p>Gabriel frowned somehow harder, but the blush had reached his ears. Crowley pulled back to look at him, grinning widely. He was getting closer to what Gabriel wanted; he had his shirt all the way open, a hand spread out over the expanse of his chest. Just touching. Caressing his skin. He just had to look a little deeper for what Gabriel wanted.</p>
<p>“You’ve always been such a good servant of the Lord, haven’t you?” Crowley suddenly grinned. He pressed a bit harder into Gabriel’s chest, gripping the meat of his pectoral and digging his claws right down. Gabriel gasped, but his gasp made it no farther than the space between them as Crowley surged down for a kiss. His hips ground down <em>harder</em>, working his cocks against the rough fabric of Gabriel’s pants.</p>
<p>“How about you serve me?” Crowley hissed. “How about you get down on your knees and see what I’ve got for you this time? Surely, you can feel it. I intend to have both of those fucked up your tight little hole tonight, one way or another.”</p>
<p>Crowley suddenly gasped at his own rush of pleasure, finding it in the friction as he rutted, desperately, into Gabriel. Every roll of his hips had Gabriel feeing an unwelcome warmth as his own cock began to stir. He wished he didn’t want this. He wished he didn’t relish in the feeling of Crowley’s cocks against him, or the idea of having them both inside of him before the night was through. Even the idea that Crowley intended to take him, willingly or forcibly, had Gabriel trembling. He shouldn’t be so susceptible to temptation.</p>
<p>“What will you do?” Crowley asked. He had already worked a clawed finger into the waistband of Gabriel’s trousers, intending to tear them, too. The first time Gabriel had seen Crowley, his claws had been massive enough to take down a warrior in one strike. Now, he kept them small, so he could put his hands on Gabriel without harming him. If Crowley thought Gabriel didn’t notice, it was a fool’s thing to do.</p>
<p>Gabriel knew he couldn’t resist this. As much as he wanted to. He didn’t answer Crowley with words; rather, he gave Crowley a <em>look</em> and tugged on his arms just enough that Crowley knew to release them. Once he was free, Gabriel sunk down to his knees. He didn’t intend to remove his clothes; not yet. He hoped it would help him hold back longer if he left his clothes on, but the moment he hit the ground; he realized his mistake. His cock was near fully erect and, now pressed against the zipper of his trousers, <em>ached</em> for release.</p>
<p>Crowley wasn’t about to let him stand back up to remove his trousers, no. This was far more entertaining: to watch the way Gabriel squirmed on his knees as he was desperate to find comfort. There was none to be found, as even if he were to somehow relieve the pressure against his cock, he was staring at Crowley’s. Two cocks. He’d never <em>had</em> two cocks, before, but Gabriel did remember reading about it. Snakes and their anatomy. He’d been deathly curious. Crowley must have known.</p>
<p>“<em>Serve</em> me,” Crowley hissed. “Be mine, little priest.”</p>
<p>Gabriel should have said no. He should have pushed away and tried for anything that might send the demon Crowley from his company, but he didn’t. Instead, he gripped the cross around his neck as hard as he could and muttered a little prayer. Surely, God would forgive him for his transgressions. He was only a man, and man had no power to resist what he wanted.</p>
<p>When Gabriel took hold of one of Crowley’s cocks, he groaned. They both groaned, and Crowley rolled his hips forward into that hot grip. <em>This</em> was what he’d been waiting for: the hesitant stroke of Gabriel’s hand as he argued with himself if he wanted to do this. If he wanted <em>more</em>. The part of him that did always won, and once it did, Gabriel began to move his hand with confidence. He stroked from head to tip on Crowley’s first cock, spreading down the strange, viscous slick it produced until it coated him.</p>
<p>He let go of his cross necklaces, then, to take Crowley’s other cock in his hand and stroke them both. He was fast, desperate, ready to have one of them as far down as his throat as he could manage. Crowley made no effort of modesty or humility. His cocks were sizable, and Gabriel knew there was no way he could have both of them in his mouth. But <em>inside</em> of him? Crowley seemed to promise he’d work both his cocks right up the tight passage of Gabriel’s arse—and he was ready for it. He wanted it.</p>
<p>If he had thought a bit before he dropped down to his knees, he might have gotten lubricant in addition to removing his trousers. He could have his fingers inside of himself, now. One hand on Crowley’s cock, the other working inside, and the second cock down the back of his throat. Gabriel trembled at the thought, but he’d let that ship go. Instead, he focused on the task at hand. He stroked Crowley’s cocks until they were both glistening with slick, and then he dared pull one hand back. That one, he dragged his tongue over with his eyes firmly on Crowley.</p>
<p>“Disgusting,” Crowley hissed. “A priest? I think a <em>slut</em> is your proper title. Service me properly, you fucking little whore. If you want any cock in you tonight, you’ll do as I say.”</p>
<p>It <em>was </em>disgusting, the way those words went straight to Gabriel’s cock. There was a noticeable bulge in his trousers, but he tried to ignore it. He leaned forward, guiding one of Crowley’s cocks between his lips and continuing to stroke the second one. It was an admittance that he <em>wanted</em> Crowley inside of him. He wanted to spend the night bouncing on Crowley’s cock and crying out his name until he was filled with demon’s spend and left alone—because that’s what always happened. It was exciting.</p>
<p>Gabriel sucked over the tip of Crowley’s cock, pressing his tongue into the slit as he worked. It wasn’t quite as easy as he’d hoped: keeping the rhythm of his stroke as he sucked farther down the length of Crowley’s cock, but he made do. He worked down as deep as he could go, his lips spread over the ridges that started near halfway down. When Crowley’s cockhead hit the back of his throat, he choked and pulled back. But not off. Crowley grinned at his determination, snaking a hand down to thread through his hair and <em>help</em>.</p>
<p>Crowley urged Gabriel to go deeper, deep as he could. Slowly. Gabriel had his lips curled over his teeth and his tongue working along the underside, and every inch deeper was an inch closer to paradise. Gabriel had a sinful mouth on him; it was unfair that he used it to preach the will of God. Crowley thought a much <em>better </em>use would surely be fucked open and dripping in spend. He could imagine Gabriel held up in his den, arms and legs bound, mouth open. Oh, Crowley shivered at the thought.</p>
<p>“Such a <em>good</em> slut,” Crowley groaned. He lulled his head back, losing himself in the wet heat of Gabriel’s mouth around him. He just had to show Gabriel that he wouldn’t choke if he knew what he was doing, and once he’d seen that—Gabriel was a menace. He even dared drag his <em>teeth</em> over the top of Crowley’s cock, and Crowley hissed in return. The jolt of pleasure that ran up his spine had his tail rattling, his entire body trembling. It was a righteous thing, to have Gabriel to himself, like this.</p>
<p>Gabriel pulled away to switch between Crowley’s cocks. He took the other one straight down to the hilt in one go, using his hands to stroke over the base of it as he sucked. His other hand spread over Crowley’s first cock, now covered in his own, viscous slick and Gabriel’s saliva. Gabriel’s grip on him was hot and easy; it was all he could do to keep focused on Crowley and not himself. His cock was straining against his trousers. Begging for release. <em>Threatening</em> it, even, like Gabriel could get off without a single touch.</p>
<p>Crowley could <em>smell</em> his arousal. Hidden beneath it was that grand, primal desire to have Crowley take control. Gabriel was no special priest. Crowley thought himself a <em>master </em>at seducing them, and they all wanted one thing. To be defiled. Gabriel was no different. He wanted Crowley to take him by the back of his neck and force him down on the ground and fuck him open until he couldn’t remember the Lord’s Prayer anymore. It was a rarity when Crowley wanted to give <em>more.</em></p>
<p>“Where does a good priest learn to suck <em>cock</em> so well?” Crowley growled. “Better slut—<em>fuck</em>.” He wouldn’t say it, but he wished Gabriel would just give in completely. Crowley wanted nothing more but to make Gabriel <em>his</em>. Steal his soul and fuck him for the rest of eternity.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Crowley wrenched Gabriel’s head back. One demonic bit of magic later, there was a great pile of pillows on the floor that Crowley pushed Gabriel back onto. He held him down, when Gabriel struggled, with a hand against his chest—nails dug into his skin as a silent threat to keep perfectly still. Crowley didn’t wait a second longer, after. He reached down for Gabriel’s trousers and ripped them off without remorse. The fabric shredded and tore until there was nothing left between Crowley and Gabriel but <em>air</em>.</p>
<p>Gabriel’s cock was an angry red, precum dripping down from the tip. He had a nice, heavy set of bollocks to match. Crowley might have cupped them, given Gabriel a proper <em>squeeze</em> if he wasn’t so cautious about his claws. Instead, Crowley slithered forward until he could encase Gabriel’s cock in the space between his own, pressed right up against the bit of scale that separated them. Gabriel’s gasp was near sinful, the way that he cried out in his pleasure and bucked his hips.</p>
<p>“Tell me you want me,” Crowley growled. He rolled his hips, using the slick of his cocks to stroke Gabriel. Slowly. The excess slick gathered and dribbled down over Gabriel’s bollocks, past his perineum where it would pool in the pillows against his hole.</p>
<p>“N-no,” Gabriel struggled, but it was clear that he was lying. Crowley only bucked his hips again.</p>
<p>“<em>Tell</em> me how you want me to fuck you,” Crowley commanded. “I want to hear every sick thing you want me to do to you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want <em>anything</em>—” Gabriel broke off in a gasp as Crowley moved just right. He held his cocks together in such a way that Gabriel felt the sudden pressure of a squeeze, and it sent pleasure rushing right up his spine. His prick even gave an appreciative little <em>spurt</em>, and Crowley grinned.</p>
<p>“Be honest. Isn’t it a sin to lie, Father?”</p>
<p>Gabriel trembled. There was no way for him to win. Giving into his desires was a sin, just as lying was. Maybe one was worse, but he couldn’t bring himself to think clearly with Crowley stroking him like he was. It was such a wet <em>mess</em>. Gabriel was struggling to keep hold of himself, like he might finish from this alone.</p>
<p>“I—I want you to fuck me,” Gabriel muttered. “I want you open me with that tongue of yours and take me like you own me. I want—” Gabriel sucked in a gasp when Crowley shifted. He wasn’t going to last much longer. “I want you to die me down and use me for your pleasure, Crowley, oh—<em>fuck</em>, Crowley, I want you to make me ride your cocks. I want you to hold me down with your tail before you shove it into me. Crowley, I want—”</p>
<p>Gabriel’s voice cut off in a loud cry as his hips bucked and he came. Crowley had wrapped one appreciative hand around the head of his cock and ruined him. He came in long, thick spurts across his own abdomen, and the very sight of it made Crowley smile. Every dutiful as his little priest was, Gabriel didn’t masturbate.</p>
<p>“Saving yourself for me?” Crowley teased.</p>
<p>He nearly lost himself when Gabriel nodded. The slut knew exactly what he was doing, and Crowley wouldn’t let him get away with it for a moment longer. Gabriel was always loud when he came, shouting with his pleasure and coming for <em>ages. </em>It was beautiful, but it left him pliant and adorable. There was no resistance when Crowley took him by the hip and rolled up onto his front. Gabriel just wrapped his arms around a pillow and buried his face into it.</p>
<p>“I intend to give you <em>everything</em> you want,” Crowley whispered, right into his ear. “All you have to do is say you’ll be mine.” It was selfish, but it seemed a fitting trade. Gabriel could have the whole world; all he would need to do would be to become Crowley’s bride.</p>
<p>Crowley expected Gabriel to say no.</p>
<p>“I’ll do anything,” Gabriel muttered. “Take me to Hell if you have to, but don’t <em>leave </em>me here.”</p>
<p>Crowley gave no more response than doing what he’d promised. He grabbed Gabriel’s arsecheeks and pulled them open, revealing his wet little hole—glistening with Crowley’s own slick. He laved his tongue right over Gabriel’s hole, feeling the way it clenched and quivered beneath him. Gabriel was so <em>willing</em>, it almost made Crowley smile.</p>
<p>His tongue was long, and he could make it longer. He could slick the entire inside of Gabriel with it, if he wanted, and he did. He could have waited. He could have eased into it, but he dove right inside, slipping his tongue past the tight rim of muscle and curling it over itself to make it thicker. Gabriel’s hole stretched right open to accommodate, and Gabriel moaned in response. He moaned, truly, right into the fabric of the pillow as Crowley worked deeper inside of him.</p>
<p>It was far deeper than Gabriel could have ever imagined, like he could feel Crowley’s tongue pressing into the very recesses of his body, prodding and poking where it didn’t belong. It just made him shiver and groan, reaching a hand down between himself and the pillows as he shifted up onto his knees to feel over the curve of his stomach. He could have <em>sworn</em>—but there was no bulging swell. Just the feeling of Crowley’s tongue taking him apart, working him open.</p>
<p>When Crowley’s finger pressed against him, Gabriel lost himself. He was already dripping, and then Crowley had the audacity to press his slick covered fingers into Gabriel, alongside his tongue. Gabriel could barely contain himself. His hips worked back towards Crowley, trying to get <em>more</em> of whatever he could, whatever Crowley was willing to give. And Crowley was willing to give <em>everything</em>, until Gabriel was gasping with every swipe of his tongue and press of his fingers.</p>
<p>Crowley pulled back and snapped his fingers. Gabriel had never felt quite so open, so <em>empty</em>. Whatever it was Crowley had just done had Gabriel rutting his hips into the pillows and crying out with his pleasure. He was desperate to be filled. Crowley rewarded his pleading with the press of his cock right along the cleft of his arse. Crowley rocked his hips, rubbing right between Gabriel’s cheeks until he was dripping in that viscous slick. Crowley might have taken the time to work it inside of him if he didn’t have other plans in mind.</p>
<p>Using his thumbs, Crowley pried Gabriel’s hole right open and sunk inside. The sudden stretch had Gabriel grasping forward, trying to ground himself, but Crowley didn’t stop until their hips were pressed together and Crowley’s second cock was nestled between his thighs. He braced himself with a hand at the back of Gabriel’s neck, <em>exactly</em> as he dreamed about, and started to fuck his hips forward with such a strength that Gabriel fell into the pillows and cried out.</p>
<p>“C-Crowley!” Gabriel shouted. “Oh, <em>fuck</em>, Crowley—”</p>
<p>“You’ll take more,” Crowley responded. “You’ll take <em>both</em> of them.”</p>
<p>“Yes—yes, Crowley, <em>please</em>,” Gabriel cut off in another sharp cry as Crowley’s hips slapped into his.</p>
<p>Crowley grabbed Gabriel by the hips to pull him back up to his knees. He yanked Gabriel back into every hard thrust the he gave, and only when each thrust pulled <em>slick</em> out of Gabriel to have it glob on the pillows below did Crowley slow himself to grab his second cock.</p>
<p>He pressed the head to Gabriel’s hole and listened to every sharp breath, every <em>cry</em> Gabriel made at the burn of it. The stretch as Crowley split him open inch by inch, but he <em>took</em> it. He took everything Crowley had to give him, and Crowley moaned in his appreciation. He even stroked a hand down the length of Gabriel’s spine to soothe him. To make him feel <em>good</em>, because that was the point. Crowley wanted Gabriel to feel as <em>good</em> as he could.</p>
<p>“You won’t regret it,” Crowley whispered right into the skin at the back of Gabriel’s neck. When he pulled back, the mark was already forming. A thin black snake would wrap its way around Gabriel’s neck in a mockery of the priest’s collar he once wore. “I’ll make you feel so good you’ll never <em>think</em> of your God again.”</p>
<p>Gabriel whimpered, nodding helplessly into the pillows. He wanted it too, he did. He was going to admit that now, because Crowley was <em>moving</em>, and Gabriel couldn’t think beyond it. He couldn’t fathom a world where he couldn’t split himself open on Crowley’s cocks whenever he wanted. And Crowley was <em>gentle</em>. His thrusts were slow, but powerful. He made sure to go as deep as he could, as <em>hard</em> as he could, but slowly. So, Gabriel could adjust to each thick inch of Crowley’s cocks inside of him.</p>
<p>The sight of his hole stretched so wide and so red was glorious. Crowley was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, panting and groaning with his pleasure. The <em>sight</em> of Gabriel, bent on his knees and taking every inch of Crowley like he was made for it, had Crowley reaching a new peak. He wasn’t going to last long, and he didn’t <em>want</em> to. Gabriel was making these sweet little keening noises that meant he wanted this just as badly as Crowley did. He wanted to come.</p>
<p>Crowley leaned over him to press their skin together, Crowley’s chest into Gabriel’s back. He reached around him to grab him by the chest to keep him still, keep them as pressed together as they could be.</p>
<p>“I’ll make my spawn of you,” Crowley growled, his hips fucking forward with every breath. “I’ll wrap you up in my tail and fuck you until you can’t take it anymore, and when you’ve had your <em>fill</em>, I’ll leave you with a little <em>present</em>.”</p>
<p>Gabriel shuddered. “C-Crowley. You c-can’t, that’s not—”</p>
<p>“Possible?” Crowley chuckled. “I can do whatever I want with you. You want me to do whatever I want, whatever I <em>please</em>, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Gabriel gave a helpless, shuddering nod. When Crowley’s hand snaked down his front to rest over his abdomen, Gabriel suddenly cried out. The pressure—it was like he could feel Crowley’s cocks all the way inside of him, bulging out his stomach with their size and how <em>deep</em> they were. Gabriel’s entire body trembled at the feeling. Crowley didn’t let up, either. He kept his hand right there, fucking his hips forward as hard as he can. Through the gasps of his breath, he still managed to speak.</p>
<p>“I’ll fuck you full of my spawn and watch you birth them, one after the other. And when you’re empty, I’ll fuck you full with more and then I’ll <em>fuck</em> you again,” he hissed. “You’ll never be without me, Gabriel. My little priest, you’ll <em>always </em>be full.”</p>
<p>Gabriel cried out with his sudden orgasm. He hadn’t been expecting it, but Crowley’s words went straight for his cock and had him seeing stars. He came, entirely untouched, with Crowley’s cocks splitting him open and leaving their slick to coat his insides, entirely. The clench of his arse around Crowley’s cocks had him following in his own orgasm. He came in waves, in heavy spurts to fill Gabriel right up as he promised. The whole time, he moaned his pleasure right into Gabriel’s ear, his hips continuing to buck forward until he was finished.</p>
<p>Crowley pulled back, slinking down to lay in the pillows beside Gabriel. Gabriel collapsed down, as well. He didn’t even mind the fact that he was laying on his own mess; exhaustion took him quickly, but he still had the strength to turn his head and look at Crowley. Crowley, who was smiling like some daft fool and curling the end of his tail around Gabriel’s legs to tug them apart.</p>
<p>“I can’t take you home until the mark takes,” Crowley said, gesturing to his own neck. Gabriel’s fingers danced over his skin, but he wouldn’t be able to see the growing snake without a mirror. He knew it was there—he could see the joy in Crowley’s eyes. “But I can keep you happy until then. You just have to let me.”</p>
<p>Gabriel shuddered when he felt the rattling end of Crowley’s tail against his gaping hole. He could have said no. Crowley was giving him a choice. But he was weak, and when Crowley prodded at his entrance, Gabriel rested back down into the pillows and spread his legs a little wider. He could enjoy himself until he found himself damned for eternity. He might even enjoy that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>𓆏 Froge Bounces 𓆏<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/6UgMsjH">Top Crowley Dicsord</a><br/><a href="https://tantumuna.tumblr.com">Check me out on Tumblr!</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites">My Twitter!</a><br/></p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>